


Decorations

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teachers, decoration contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Mark paced across the class room, humming under his breath to the music playing from the stereo. He was working on putting up decorations; little bats his students had cut out, some tissue paper ghosts, and strings of lights that alternated between tombstones and skeletons. The children had helped him pick them out about two weeks ago when the topic of Halloween had first been broached in the classroom.
Of course everyone was excited for Halloween, it fell on a Friday this year and so the children would be able to go from the Halloween party at the school to trick or treating, and then could have themselves a sugar hangover the next day. Mark was excited himself, but not quite for the same reason as the children this year. In fact, it was a well known fact that the teachers would have a competition between themselves on who could get the best decorated classroom, and this year he had it in the bag.





	

Mark paced across the class room, humming under his breath to the music playing from the stereo. He was working on putting up decorations; little bats his students had cut out, some tissue paper ghosts, and strings of lights that alternated between tombstones and skeletons. The children had helped him pick them out about two weeks ago when the topic of Halloween had first been broached in the classroom.

Of course everyone was excited for Halloween, it fell on a Friday this year and so the children would be able to go from the Halloween party at the school to trick or treating, and then could have themselves a sugar hangover the next day. Mark was excited himself, but not quite for the same reason as the children this year. In fact, it was a well known fact that the teachers would have a competition between themselves on who could get the best decorated classroom, and this year he had it in the bag. He was positive of that.

And yet he knew the band director was going to give him a run for his money.

Every year it was the same thing. They would be the ones battling it out, and ultimately it was the kids that chose who did the better room.

Mark was positive that Jack bribed the children with candy.

That had to be it.

It couldn’t at all be the fact that Jack often got help from the high school students that used the space for their theater practices and therefore had an innate love of Halloween as well.

Oh who was he kidding, that was likely how Jack got all the supplies.

Mark sighed lightly and then shook his head, taking a look around his classroom. So he may not win again this year, but at least the kids would have fun and enjoy the decorations. He stood back to look at his handy work one more time. The entire class room was covered, and he even had some halloween tunes that he could play. But there were still some decorations that he had to put up and he got back up onto the step stool.

Even if he didn’t win, at least this was fun.

Although speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Mark jolted when he saw Jack from the corner of his eye and spun around, putting a hand on his chest over his heart. “Good lord Jack, you scared me.”

“Sorry Mark. Just thought I would peek in and see how your decorations were coming,” Jack said. He grinned at Mark and Mark’s stomach did an uncomfortable flip.

He probably failed to mention that while he had a terrible rivalry with the man, he also had a terrible crush on him.

Go figure.

“It’s coming along all right, I think I may have you this year,” Mark said.

Jack laughed and glanced around again. “You may yet, I’ve been behind schedule with decorating. Hey, you still on for the teacher’s party tonight?”

Mark nodded quickly. “Yeah, I am. I just gotta finish up in here and get some papers graded, but then I should be good.”

Jack nodded. “Cool.” He stood around, almost awkwardly, before finally stepping forward and grabbing a string of lights that Mark had left lying on the ground. “Hey, you forgot this one.”

He blinked and reached down from his perch on the ladder to grab it. It might not have been his best move. The step stool had been wobbly all day and he pulled almost all of his weight backwards with only one hand still resting on the wall. Of course this resulted in the stool getting off balanced and he yelped as he toppled off of it with the lights.

Now he fully expected to hit the ground and in fact he braced himself for it. And yet instead of the rough carpet scraping across his arms, he felt a warmth envelope around him and a grunt from above him.

“Hey now, you need to be more careful.”

Mark was pretty certain his face was going to light on fire from how quickly the blush went from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He looked up at Jack and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I forgot the stool was wobbly.”

Jack laughed and shook his head, helping Mark straighten back up. “No worries man, happens to everyone.” He bent down and picked the lights up again, going over to where there was an open space on the wall and stretching up to put them up. “There. You know, if you add in some bats that hung down from the ceiling it would complete the look. Maybe some spider webs.”

“Thanks,” Mark said softly. Jack looked over at him and smiled warmly, and his heart gave a painful lurch. He wasn’t going to blush anymore damn it.

“Hey, uh-” Jack looked embarrassed, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck slightly. “So uh. Did you want to go to the party. With me? Like-” He made a noise in the back of his throat and huffed out a sigh, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

Well, that was certainly not how Mark had envisioned this going. He’d never had any inclinations that Jack might have had feelings towards him that matched his own, but he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth at this point. “I would love to.”

Jack grinned at him, and Mark noticed that he was blushing just as hard as he was himself. “Awesome. That’s- awesome.”

Mark chuckled and tipped his head slightly. “So?”

Jack flushed again and then smiled. “I can meet you at your house. I- uh- I have your number to get directions. Is- 6? 6:30?”

Mark smiled and resisted the urge to give the flustered man a kiss on the cheek. “6:30, just text me. I’ve got to finish up here. Want to help?”

Jack nodded and smiled again, and Mark smiled back just as warmly. This was much better than winning the competition for the best decorated classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This one was fun to write when I did it, I remember that lol. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Raine


End file.
